


Comfortable

by Marinaralore



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time I published anything again in years. This was supposed to be a scene in a big multi-chapter I was (am) writing, but I'm not exactly breezing through that one so, on a whim, I decided to post just this one scene as a sort of brief one-shot. I may still use it for that story, but when (if) I actually get around to finishing that still remains to be seen.</p><p>Title taken from 'Comfortable' by John Mayer.</p></blockquote>





	Comfortable

Alex is in the middle of a book when she hears the door upstairs quietly open and soft, familiar footsteps pad down the stairs.

 

She looks up and sees Piper at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a camisole and tiny silk shorts, her feet bare and her hair slightly mussed from sleep, her sleep-drunk face illuminated only by a single lamp in the room.

 

Alex watches as Piper walks towards the couch in the semi-dark and wordlessly takes her book away, setting it on the coffee table. Alex automatically uncrosses her legs as Piper gently drops on top of her. She drapes her body over Alex's, one leg settling in between both of hers, the other partly dangling over the edge of the suddenly too-small couch.

 

Alex takes her glasses off with one hand and reaches over to set it down on top of her discarded book.

 

Neither of them says anything, with Piper only sighing contentedly on Alex's shoulder when she starts running her hand up and down the length of her back, eyes closed.

 

“You hungry?” Alex asks after a while, her hand slipping under Piper's top and rubbing across the small of her back.

 

Piper shakes her head against Alex's shoulder and mumbles, “Tired.”

 

“Wanna go back to bed?”

 

“No,” Piper says. “I don't wanna move.” _I wanna stay here forever._

 

Alex smiles. “Okay.”

 

Piper lifts her head and faces the other way and settles back down, tucks her face in the crook of Alex's neck, inhaling Alex's scent.

 

“I love you,” Piper says, barely audible, her breath tickling Alex's neck.

 

Alex's hand halts all movement for a moment, and her voice catches in her throat because Piper has _never_ been the first to say it before.

 

It takes several seconds before she recovers and resumes moving her hands up Piper's back, fingers gently pulling the tips of her blonde hair.

 

“I love you, too, kid,” she eventually finds the voice to say back, pressing the side of her chin against Piper's forehead and closes her own eyes.

 

They don't move until morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I published anything again in years. This was supposed to be a scene in a big multi-chapter I was (am) writing, but I'm not exactly breezing through that one so, on a whim, I decided to post just this one scene as a sort of brief one-shot. I may still use it for that story, but when (if) I actually get around to finishing that still remains to be seen.
> 
> Title taken from 'Comfortable' by John Mayer.


End file.
